Pounding
by Agent Midnight
Summary: POV (Duo), angst, death. Duo talks to Heero.


Make my heart stop pounding.  
  
Please.  
  
It hurts.  
  
How could someone do this? Why would someone want to damage you like this... when you're so perfect? So beautiful? So... untainted? Oh god, I don't know how much longer I can look at you like this. Why isn't someone helping?  
  
Wipe the blood off of your face.  
  
I can't bear to do it, Heero.  
  
If I feel your blood, I'll know then that my chances of seeing you later tonight are going to be much slimmer. I need to preserve my hope for now, okay? Please don't take offence to it. You'll understand better once we all get out of here and you get all healed. The guys are sleeping, I think. I can't sleep while you're hurt, love. I can't even close my eyes for more than a split second with you lying on the floor like that.  
  
I wish they'd give us a cot for you.  
  
You deserve it.  
  
Make my heart stop pounding, Heero.  
  
It hurts.  
  
Open your eyes and look at me. I'll promise to wipe the blood off of you if you look at me. Please... ?  
  
Buddy, I know you ignore me a lot, but not this time... please. Don't ignore me this time. I don't think I'd be able to handle that in this kind of environment. Heh. Hasn't OZ ever heard of cleaning? This is probably the raunchiest cell we've ever been stuck in. How's that wound of yours?  
  
I tried to fix it up with my shirt, but it didn't seem to come out at all like I wanted it to.  
  
You're bleeding all over the place.  
  
You're damaged, Heero.  
  
Damaged and broken.  
  
And so beautiful.  
  
Here.  
  
How about that?  
  
I pushed aside my desire and now your face is a little cleaner. Remind yourself to take a nice, warm shower when we get out of this dump and back home. Okay? Hey, I'll remind you. Don't worry about answering me.  
  
But...  
  
Make my heart stop pounding, Heero.  
  
It hurts.  
  
Are you feeling any better now?  
  
I know you probably want to sleep. Hell you haven't moved in at least twenty minutes. I'm probably talking to a dreaming person, aren't I? Well if my talking is bothering you, then by all means say so and I'll be quiet. I wouldn't want to deliberately annoy or hurt you, Heero. It's all in good fun, you know?  
  
Aren't you curious at all about how the guys are doing?  
  
......  
  
I'll tell you anyway. They're doing okay, I guess. Last time I saw them, they looked a little bruised and banged up. But, Trowa gave me the ups when I passed him in the hallway, and he wants to know how you are. They wouldn't let us talk, of course, but they didn't oppose to Trowa telling me that Quat and Wu are doing just fine and not to worry.  
  
They left around the hall corner before I could say you were just as okay, and that we would all be together again soon.  
  
They left before I could say that you are in tip-top shape as always.  
  
Heh.  
  
Nothing brings you down, eh?  
  
Nothing... brings you down, Heero.  
  
Will you make my heart stop pounding?  
  
You're the one who can get my heart pounding in such a way as this. Can you stop it, too?  
  
Will you stop it?  
  
I need it to stop pounding so hard.  
  
It hurts.  
  
If you make the pain go away, Heero, I'll wipe all the blood off of your face.  
  
I got some of it, but there's so much more. Do you want me to clean you off? You don't seem in a big hurry to get yourself all cleaned up and looking fresh. You don't seem too concerned. But, I'm concerned. You look sick.  
  
... but, I wipe the blood off, and more comes, Heero.  
  
I don't know how to stop you from bleeding.  
  
... and I need warm water to clean the dried blood around your eyes.  
  
It's funny how at the time, it looked like you were crying blood.  
  
Silly imagination of mine. Always running wild.  
  
There's blood in your hair, too.  
  
It's making your hair stick together in huge, messy clumps that never seem to want to stay away from your face. If I could keep the blood away from your face, I could let your hair dry and it wouldn't stick to you so much.  
  
Oh, and your clothes! For Heaven's sake, Heero!  
  
I wish OZ'd give us a spare change of clothes for you because your current attire is soaked and won't stop clinging to your body. I bet you're so cold; you've been soaked for so long.  
  
I wish my heart would stop pounding.  
  
It hurts.  
  
It's thudding in my chest, and it won't stop. I wish it would stop.  
  
I wish you would say something.  
  
I wish you would open your eyes.  
  
I wish I could stop crying.  
  
Heero, make my heart stop pounding.  
  
Make yourself stop bleeding.  
  
Why aren't you even trying to help your wounds?  
  
The least you could do is attempt to bandage yourself up like I tried to do. Obviously I was unsuccessful, because you're bleeding so damn much. I think I may be in some of your blood, Heero. I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier, but I didn't want to have to move you so I could pointlessly try to prevent your blood from getting on my pants.  
  
Thank gods I wear black, eh?  
  
I wish my heart would stop pounding.  
  
It hurts.  
  
Clawing at the inside of my chest, scratching and gnawing away at the hope that used to be there. Heero, do you feel these kinds of things? I feel hopeless right now, and the pounding is hurting my heart. Hurting me so badly.  
  
Crushing me from the inside.  
  
Make my heart stop pounding.  
  
Heero...  
  
Please.  
  
It hurts.  
  
Open your eyes and make my heart stop pounding.  
  
Because as long as I feel this pain...  
  
... and as long as you lie in silence...  
  
... I will know we are in two completely opposite places.  
  
Make my heart stop pounding.  
  
The pain isn't what I don't want to feel.  
  
Make my heart stop pounding.  
  
Heero, I love you.  
  
Make my heart stop pounding...  
  
... so I can be with you. 


End file.
